Wild Kratts: Creature Adventuring in Care-A-Lot
by Adventures of me
Summary: Aviva and Koki invent wires to transport-with their care charms-them, the Tortuga and crew to Care-A-Lot. But when Zach Varmitech sees this, the jealous inventor uses an invention of his own to take it over-Alongside Beastly! It's up to the Wild Kratts and Care Bears to save the day!
1. Care-A-Lot: A live action prologue

**CREATURE ADVENTURING IN CARE A LOT**

Live Action Prologue

Martin Kratt: "Hey, We're here in North America!"

Chris Kratt: "In the city of the big apple of New York City! Bustling with people and stores, and us, the Kratt Brothers! I'm Chris!"

Martin: "And I'm Martin! And we're here to study BEARS! No not grizzly bears, nope not polar bears!"

Chris: "No, not Spirit bears, Sloth bears nor Black bears! Hey You Wanna know what bears we're talking about?"

Martin: Let's go to the local toy store and let's find out!"

(The Kratts arrive at a local toy store)

Martin: "Here we are!"

Chris: Yes normally Zoos and the wild have bears but can you guess what bears we're talking about?"

Martin: "Oh, I think they know!"

Chris: "Let's go inside!"

(Inside the brothers head to a certain stuffed toy aisle)

Chris and Martin: "Ta daa!"

Martin: "That's right, Care bears!"

Chris: "Yeah those snugly cuddly care bears who love and well, care!"

Martin: "These bruins have real hearts of gold! Some of them do hurricane or weather power like this one!"

(Martin holds up a box that contains Grumpy Bear.)

Chris: "Some have solar power with a sunny attitude like Martin, me and of course this one!"

(Chris holds up a box that contains Funshine Bear.)

Martin: And Some have Flower power like… this one!"

(Martin holds up Harmony Bear.)

Martin: "And others have a dozen of other mystic creature powers!"

Chris: "But care bears have common bear power like gluttony, searching for food, and eating honey fish and fruit, excpecially like, — this one!"

(Martin holding up Grumpy Bear again, as Chris smiles as he rolls his eyes.)

Chris and Martin walking out of the store!

Martin: "Imagine, if we could go on an creature adventure with the Care Bears!"

Chris: Imagine if we could care the way the care bears do!

Chris and Martin: "WHAT IF!?"

(The Boys turn into Cartoon characters and run off!)


	2. Care-A-Lot: Chapter 1

**CREATURE ADVENTURING IN CARE A LOT**

Chapter 1

The Tortuga HQ, the turtle shaped mobile home base of the world famous Wild Kratts team, was flying in the skies, heading for North America for another creature mission. The team in including, the Kratt brothers, zoologists, Chris and Martin Kratt, was just finishing their breakfast as the teams pilot, Jimmy Z had the HQ on Auto pilot.

"Awesome," Said Chris Kratt, "Now that we're done with breakfast, How 'bout we check out which creature we should study today!"

"Cool!" We should study the hot weathered penguins" Said Martin Kratt, Chris's older bro. "They can survive in galapagos's hot climate! Antarctica isn't the only one!"

"Or How about, Gazelles" Said Koki the team's computer whiz and mechanic. "Their heads are small with narrow muscles their eyes are big and large and long necks but not as long as giraffes."

"I regret studying and trying to be the sloth, back in the rainforest." Said Jimmy.

"Well, I have a great idea!" Said Aviva Corcovado, the crew's head engineer and boss of Koki and Jimmy and who works alongside Chris and Martin. "Koki, do you have your Care Charm?" She whispered to her bestie and employee, Koki.

"Gotcha" said Koki.

"Huh?" Said Martin, as he, Chris, and Jimmy exchanged confused looks to the two girls.

"You'll see guys!" Aviva said. "Jimmy, park this ship at a nearest park!"

"Righty-O!" Said Jimmy Z as re raced to the cockpit to steer the ship where his boss requested.

The rest of the crew joined into cockpit wth him.

Soon, later when Jimmy found an open clearing in a local city park, he gently landed the ship.

"Well, here we are!" He said.

As everyone headed out of the Tortuga HQ, Aviva announced the surprise.

"Well, you know when Koki and I were up half of the night, inventing in the hidden invention station from the main room, so we won't keep you up at night!" She said, "Well here it is! Koki?"

"Gotcha!" Koki ran temporarily back inside the Tortuga and brought two wires.

"Ta daa!" Aviva said. "My latest invention to connect mine's and Koki's charms to us and the Tourtuga so we can go to a certain somewhere, Where is it you ask? Your just gonna have to see for your selves."

Jimmy and the Brothers just whimpered.

As the girls hooked up the wires to their charms, themselves, and their friends, the girls pressed the charm pods and transported to another certain land, via a rainbow….


	3. Care-A-Lot: Chapter 2

**CREATURE ADVENTURING IN CARE A LOT**

Chapter 2

With that, the Wild Kratts and their Tortuga were transported to the sky and then disappeared there! Much to the dismay to the another certain inventor in his gothic business building in the city! He, a evil tall black cladded inventor with thin clothes, not to mention a thin build, with pale skin and clean cut black hair. It was Zach Varmitech, the Wild Kratts arch nemesis who grew up alongside the Kratt Brothers —who are older than him— and rivaled Aviva—who is younger than him —since science camp to this very day!

"Whahah?" Zach said in annoyance, "Those Wild Rats and their turtle ship! Going to ….. Care A Lot? I remembered when I got kicked out of Care A Lot, those silly Care Bears caught me making inventions with animals! They're just like those Wild Ratts, excpcially Ms. Quirkovado, you know, Aviva!" He Complained. "Luckily, I have a new invention similar —but better than hers, Zach-Bots, Allow me to show me to showy you my No Care Transporter 6000, better than Aviva'a and Koki's Care Charms!" He said turning to his Zach Bots his own invented hench-bots.

With that, his Zach Bots came to see his new invention.

"With this new invention, I can transport over to Care A Lot, to get back at those bears and their dozens of other care Bears to take over Care A Lot, with a care Bear army with my Varmitech armor! But first, I'll need my invisibility cloak!"

With that, Zach went to his closet to get his invisibility cloak with a hood on it. And came back.

"Gather round Zach Bots, we're going to Care A Lot! Ahhhahahahahaaaah!" He cackled.

With that, the evil inventor and his robots headed outside for open space, as Zach pressed the button on his invention a metallic disk which can transport him and others to Care-A-Lot, and he and his Zach-Bots, were in the sky via a black and white rainbow to Care A Lot!

Meanwhile, In Care-A-Lot, in the Lighthouse on a floating island on a cloud in the sky, was a golden brown Care Bear with a big red valentine heart as a belly badge on his white belly it as he was on guard looking for visitors through his telescope until he saw a rainbow knowing one thing.

The care bear, Gasped in amazement as he heard a much younger voice coming up the stairs.

"Uncle Tenderheart! What's going on?" Said his niece a smaller rose-pink cub with a stuffed bunny called floppy bunny!

Let's go Wonderheart, let's let the others know that a visitor is coming!" Said Tenderheart Bear the older brown bear, and the eldest and leader of the Care Bears. "To Adventure Beach!"

With that, the two bears did just that.

Meanwhile at Adventure Beach all the Care Bears were playing accept a certain blue cranky Care Bear who was relaxing. A yellow care bear with a sun belly badge and a pink care bear with a rainbow belly badge were playing volleyball against a lavender bear whose belly badge two lollipops was and Dark purple bear with a flower belly badge.

"Can't beat us!" joked Funshine Bear the yellow Care Bear.

"You wish!" Said Harmony Bear the dark purple Care Bear.

All was fun, until a magical rail car following the rainbow coming down to the beach with Tenderheart and Wonderheart in it with Tenderheart announcing, "We have a visitor! We have a visitor!" as the rainbow anded up here— With the Tortuga appearing in the beach.

Well, here we are —Care a lot!" Said Aviva.

Awesome!" Said Martin, "A beach with… multi colored moving teddy bears?"

"You must never heard of us unlike our friends, Aviva and Koki, we're the Care Bears!" Said Harmony.

"Oh yeah," Said Chris, "Now I've remember! yeah I heard myths but I never knew you guys were real….heh-heh! No offense!"

"None taken!" said Cheer Bear, the bright pink Care Bear with the rainbow belly badge.

"Alright every-bear, this these are the Wild Kratts, I'm sure you heard of them, they're a group of the two Zoologists, brothers Chris and Martin Kratt, alongside their head engineer, Aviva Corcovado, and her employees, Koki and Jimmy Z!"

Hey!" said Chris,

"What's hapening?" Said Martin.

"Hola!" Said Aviva!

"Howdy!" Said Koki!

"Pleasure to meet you in person!" Said Jimmy.

"Well, Wild Kratts, allow me to introduce my self I am Tenderheart Bear, and these are Cheer, Funshine, Harmony, Share and my niece Wonderheart! And may I remind you that Funshine and Wonderheart are big fans of yours watching Kratt's Creatures and Zoboomafoo?" Tenderheart reminded everybody.

"Well I love their awesome can-do attitudes!" Said Funshine, "They make Studying animals sound really cool! Right little bambino?" He said turning to Wonderheart.

"You got it, and floppy bunny agrees too!" Said Wonderheart, shaking floppy bunny to look like the toy is nodding!

Well let's go to harmony place land tell everyone about yourselves and ourselves We all Know Aviva and Koki they've visited Care-A-Lot before, and we had a fun time there!

"Muy Bueno times!" Said Aviva.

"Hold on" Said Share Bear, the lavender Care Bear, "I've gotta wake Grumpy up!"

And with that, Share headed to the Sleeping blue Care Bear on a beach chair.

"Grumpy, Grumpy, wake up!"

"WHO WHAT WHERE!?" Grumpy Bear shouted startled then got grouchy! "Grrr…Seriously? You KNOW I was napping! What could make you come and try to INTERRUPT me?"

Share meekly pointed to the Wild Kratts team who were surrounded by the other Care Bears.

"Aww come on!" Grumpy grumbled he reluctantly joined his friends and the Wild Kratts in anger.

"Yeah, I'm Grumpy bear and—Whoah!" Grumpy grouched and then got shocked as he got closer realizing who the guests were. "You're the Wild Kratts!"

"Glad you know who we are," Said Martin. "And—"

"—Don't wanna hear it!" Grumpy growled. "Excpecialy, after you guys spoiled my nap!"

Martin alongside Chris whimpered comically.

The gig is he really does care" Said Share. "Right Grumpy?"

Yeah, yeah, yeah just now that I'm perked up let's … what now?" Grumpy asked.

We're, going to Share's house to discuss what the Wild kratts want to do." Said Tenderheart.

Well don't tell the Kratt boys or Funshine this or anyone else," Grupmy whispered in Tenderheart's ear. "But I'm not into Zoology.

My lips are sealed."

"Well you'll see Zoology is very Rad!" said Funshine as he heard him taking no offense.

To Grumpy's dismay Funshine heard him and got embarrassed as a rain cloud came from his belly badge and rained on him as the blue Care Bear got drenched on the gang's way to Harmony's house.


	4. Care-A-Lot: Chapter 3

**CREATURE ADVENTURING IN CARE A LOT**

Chapter 3

While the Care Bears and Wild Kratts were heading for Share's for a conversation and tea, Meanwhile in the abandoned Lighthouse of Care-A-Lot an unexpected guest Zach Varmitech and his Zach Bots arrived via a black and white rainbow.

"Now, for those Care Bears —and the Wild Rats of course! Guys, get get in stealth mode, while I get invisible myself with my invisibility cloak. We're using this….. trolley thingy to get in the forests of Care-A-Lot to get back at those guys, heh heh heh!" Zach said pointing to the abandoned rail car that magically transported back from Adventure Beach.

An Invisible Zach and his invisible Zach-Bots were riding the magical rail car but didn't know how to work the thing.

"How do you work this thing?" Zach whined.

The rail car flying all over care-a-lot through the Forest of Feelings, through Grumpy's care a van in the Moody Mountains, through Adventure Beach (Funshine's home), through Harmony's theater home and through Cheer's house the rail car was going bizerk! Until it crashed into a certain cave.

A voice similar to Zach's high pitched whiny voice came out.

"Who goes there?" the voice went.

"I— I'm not a-a-a-afraid of you! I'm th'th'th'the greatest i'i'i'inventor that l'l'l'lived!" Zach stuttered nervously.

"Beasties, lets go see what intruder is evading MY cave!" Said the voice.

Zach tried to dash out of the cave but it was too late, two little brown beasts came out and bumped in to the evil—and invisible—inventor, via his cloak.

Zach Bots pull me out!" Zach roared out to his Zach Bots, as the Bots did what he asked. But the two brown beasts ran back to the cave scared.

The voice in the cave, who could understand the beasties, got annoyed and charged forth out of the cave, in form of a slightly bigger green beast wearing a crown on his head—but still smaller than a human.

"Bah! Ghosts, what are they talking about?" The green beast complained. "Come on, you big chickens!" He said, as the beasties reluctantly followed.

The green beast sniffed as he worked his animal keen senses on the "intruder." When he got the scent, the beast tackled the invisible Zach and with that, his invisibility cloak turned off.

"Gotcha!" Snarled the beast. "Who goes there?" He asked.

Zach sighed in annoyance. "Sigh, you got me!"

"What do you want?"

"I'm Zach Varmitech, an inventor who uses animals for own purposes. I'm here to get back at those Care Bears for booting me out of Care-A-Lot."

"Hmmm, I've heard of you" Said the Beast. "Those Care Bears won't stop talking about you, —in a good way. one of the few adults on earth who come to Care-A-Lot, especially Aviva and Koki of those Wild Kratts. Hearing all the stuff you do inspires me."

"Really? Ahh, another person who gets me besides Dan, the Biskit twins and Leonard McLeish! Plus you Know of the Wild Ratts? I rest my case. Luckily for you they're here in Care-A-Lot with them Care Bears."

"Those Care Bears, I can't stand them, always punishing me for causing trouble GRRR!"

"Ugh welcome to MY world! Against the Wild Ratts of course."

"Well I'm Beastly and these are my hench beasts the Beasies."

"And since our enemies are meeting how 'bout we join forces? I hate the Wild Ratts, you hate the Care Bears, together, we can join forces to take over Care-A-Lot, with my Zach Bots's help?"

"Hmmm,…. DEAL!"

"Then let's go!" Said Zach, "Zachbots, you can come out of hiding now!"

With that, the Zach Bots came out of their invisibility mode as Zach and beastly exchange cackles as they laughed maniacally!

Meanwhile, in Share's tree house in the Forest of Feelings, the Wild Kratts gathered on one side on chairs of the table in the dining room, while the Care Bears gathered on the other.

"Now that everyones here, let's learn about yourselves, Wild Kratts," Said Tenderheart.

"Good!" Said Chris. "Now were do we start…Well we're Zoologists we study animals of course."

"The Science behind Animals!" Said Martin. "When we study an animal, we have our head engineer and the boss of the team — alongside Chris and me — Aviva Corcovado here, study the science of the creature and, along with her two workers and sidekicks Koki and Jimmy Z., create a creature power disk for these babies!" He said showing the Care Bears one of his Creature Power Disks.

And he and Chris went in their backpacks and gout something else they usually wear on creature missions.

"Ta—daaa, Creature Power suits!" Said Chris. "When we touch and animal which the disk slipped into the Creature Power suits, we…"

"….Become the creature!" Chris and Martin exclaimed.

"Shine on, Wild Kratts!" Marveled Funshine, as he bumped fist with the Kratt Brothers.

But there are villains we need to stop for harming Animals" Chris said, "Like our arch nemesis, evil Inventor Zach Varmitech,"

"Who uses animals for his own purposes," Added Aviva. "Ick!"

And Fashion designer Donita Donata who uses endangered species for clothing lines and jewelry!" Said Martin.

"Chef, Gaston Gourmand for his plots to make endangered species dishes."

"And Paisley Paver for her plan to destroy wild animals homes as well as nature and pave factories in their place, but with creature power we foil all of their schemes and have creatures—!"

"LIVING FREE AND IN THE WILD!" the Kratt Brothers exclaimed.

"GO! GO! WILD KRATTS, SAVING ANIMALS IS WHERE ITS AT!" Cheer cheered with her pom poms.

You're life style is sensational!" Harmony Sang aloud impressed.

"Now that we all know about you how bout we give the rest of you a tour of Care-A-Lot? Aviva and Koki been here before. After that we can check out the Tortuga HQ? You have it on lockdown and it's in stealth mode on Adventure beach!"

You bet!" Said Aviva. "Let's go! Vamos!"

And with that, the Wild kratts and Care bears started their Care-A-Lot Tour.


	5. Care-A-Lot Chapter 4

**CREATURE ADVENTURING IN CARE A LOT**

Chapter 4

The Care Bears and Wild Kratts were getting ready to Start their tour, at Adventure beach, where Funshine lives.

"Wow a beach up in the clouds!" Said Chris.

"Now I've seen everything." said Martin.

"Welcome to— um, er, Funshine, would you like to give the tour" Tenderheart asked turning to Funshine from the Wild Kratts.

"Oh Awesome, Sure thing TH!" Said Funshine. "Anyway, welcome to Adventure beach! Where I reside and do one thing, and that ain't your One Direction, I HAVE FUN! So, how bout it? Lets have it dudes!"

"Oh you said it!" Said Martin.

"Let's go everybody!" Said Chris.

So the crew changed in the cabanas and got in their beach outfits and started playing together with the Care Bears. like playing volleyball and swimming. Grumpy just went back to his nap, but everybody just enjoyed themselves. Soon Funshine got an Idea.

"Hey, Chris, Martino!" Said Funshine, turning to both Kratt Brothers. "Since you love fun as much as I do! How bout you could surf against someone or rather some-bear."

Okay," Said Chris, "Who?"

"Moi" Said Funshine! "How bout a surfing contest, for the FUN of it?" He cheered.

"Oh your'e on" Said Chris.

Let's GO." Said Martin.

Soon, Jimmy, Koki and the Care Bears—including a well rested, and yawning—Grumpy gathered up on the sand and/or shore line of the beach as Aviva and Tenderheart announced the contest between Funshine and the Kratt Brothers.

"Welcome everybody!" Aviva announced.

"And every-bear!" Said Tenderheart.

Welcome to a fun competition between the Kratt Brothers and Funshine Bear!"

"These Brothers and bear have only one thing on their mind, Fun!"

"Tell me about it, yes they're always happy-go lucky, one likes to simply do sports, while two of the three likes to do creature adventuring!"

"Hmph, Good thing, I'm all rested." Said Grumpy in the audience, recovering from his nap, but still his usual grumpy self.

"Well, Aviva," Said Tenderheart, "They're playing for fun, yes a friendly competition in the beach. A friendly surf off!"

On out left we have two brothers that love creature adventuring. Give it up for Chris and Martin Kratt!" Aviva announced.

"And on our right we have our fun friend and energetic but sweet and laid back. Please welcome, Funshine Bear!"

"On your marks,….. get set….." Announced Aviva, as she blew her whistle— loud as the three friends hit the waves.

It was fun, as the three had fun as Funshine later learned the hard way not to do two against one as it was a draw!

"Ayayay!" Said Aviva. "It's a Draw!"

"Total wipe out, man!" Funshine said.

"You've said it" Said Martin.

"Well," Said Chris, as the three walked up shore, "I'm kinda beat,….. and hungry!"

"Well I was hoping you would grow hungry" Said Grumpy, excited, "Because, I have a Steven Raichlen method of grilling."

"Oh I love grilled food and I watch his show, Project Fire and his past shows all the time I watch Create TV on the Tortuga. He, Jacques Pepin, and Martin Yan rule!" Said Jimmy drooling!

"And not Gaston Gourmand!" Koki said.

"Well, come over to the Moody Mountains and lets get grilling!"

"Well, I'm up for Food," Said Aviva ,"Count me in!"

"You've said it!" Said Koki.

And everyone cheered, as they prepared a hike for the Moody Mountains.

Meanwhile, Zach Varmitech and Beastly were plotting their latest scheme, as the evil inventor had his own mobile invention kit and/or portable station to rival Aviva's.

Well," Said Zach,"It's finished! Voila!"

"Well about time those Care Bears learned their lesson for me to NOT cause trouble!"

"And soon all of care a lot will be mine—er, sigh ours, Aaahhhhahahahahaaaa!"

Beastly cackled along as the both laughed maniacally!


	6. Care-A-Lot Chapter 5

**CREATURE ADVENTURING IN CARE A LOT**

Chapter 5

The Wild Kratts were on a hike for the Moody Mountains, Where Grumpy's Care-A-Van resided.

"Aah finally, here we are!" Grumpy bear said. "Welcome to the Moody Mountains."

"Eeeeh kinda Creepy," Said Martin.

Yeah kinda—" Said Jimmy, but he got cut off.

"—Hey, Jimmy, you wanna grill don't you?" Grumpy said.

"Uh Yeah?"

"Okay, let's do it!" Grumpy said as he started to announce turning to the Wild Kratts and his fellow care bears. "Now we know that Bears in general are omnivores, right Kratt Bros?"

"Yeah, except for polar bears they're just carnivores." Said Chris.

"—Yeah, yeah, yeah, but I love eating meat raw and cooked, from pork ribs and chops to Beef ribs to poultry like duck and rare steaks, and Jimmy Z and I are going to prepare a steak today—a rare monster beef steak!

"OMG I love rare red meat!" Said Aviva

"Count me in!" Said Koki.

Awesome!" Chris Martin and Funshine.

And everyone Cheered and Agreed in excitement.

"Well good," Grumpy appreciated. "We'll start by getting refrigerated Steaks thawed from the refrigerator…."

Later, after putting the seasonings on the steaks and preparing the duo, Jimmy and Grumpy, were ready to put their steaks on the grill.

"Now it's time to grill these steaks. Doing Raichlen's method one Mississisipi two Missississipi 'ouch' fire and the steaks are ready to be cooked." Replied Grumpy.

Later the twosome were Almost done and were close to serving their steaks.

"As I also know the Raichlen's Method to the poke test if it's squishy then rare, the way i like it. If it's spongy firmly then medium rare and if it's Springy, well done.

"Humph, And we don't ever do well done on …uh…..Care a lot barbecue!" Grumpy replied. "And it's rare just the way we all like it! THEY'RE DONE!"

"Yep time to serve!"

As the Care Bear and Wild Kratt pilot served up each twelve plates up with twelve steaks, (three but Share cloned them to twelve.) Every-bear and the Wild Kratts started to enjoy themselves.

"Boy, bro, I am full!" Said Chris.

"Yeah that was good eating, Grumpy, Jimmy, you two, like any chef are the good version of Gourmand!" Said Martin.

"Heh, Thanks!" Said Grumpy, "Food is mine Jimmy's and of course Share's thing!"

"Hey cool!" Said Jimmy.

"Now, let's let our bellies rest before we go to the next place," Said Tenderheart. "Harmony's theatre home."


	7. Care-A-lot: Chapter 6

**CREATURE ADVENTURING IN CARE A LOT**

Chapter 6

The Care Bears and Wild Kratts left the the Moody mountains when after their stomachs settled after eating those steaks.

"Those steaks were sen—sation—al!" Harmony Sang.

"Well, we are bears, bears have big appetites." Said Cheer.

"Don't Chris and I know it!" Said Martin.

"Yeah!" Said Chris, as he Funshine, and Martin bumped fists.

As they reached the Forest of Feelings—not back to shares house—but Harmony's house with her theater behind it, the Wild Kratts were in awe.

"Well here we are, Harmony's house!" Said Tenderheart. "Harmony, would you do the honors?"

Thanks TH!" Harmony responded. "Well, Wild Kratts, This is the Care-A-Lot theater—uh behind my house that is, come on you gotta see, follow me!"

Soon, as the Wild Kratts and the rest of the Care Bears followed Harmony to behind her house (of course,)through the inside, and the Wild Kratts were amazed at what they saw. The other Care bears know this place well, because they know Harmony.

"Wow, what a muy bueno place, magnifico!" Said Aviva.

"This is where I love to perform!" Harmony stated.

"Uh yeah, the same song you always sing Harmony, 'Lets Make a rainbow'." Said Grumpy in annoyance.

"Uh yeah but I won't only be singing, Aviva will join me."

"Well i love to Sing as well as invent but—"

"Come on Aviva," Cheered Martin, "You conquered your stage fright on the Birds of a Feather adventure!"

"And sang this is Florida Georgia Line's remix of 'This is How we Roll' with Blythe Baxter and her girls in Downtown City park!" Added Chris.

"Yeah, you're right, It's fun to sing so, i'll join you, Harmony!" Aviva agreed.

I remember when you sang that song the last time Aviva and I came to Care-A-Lot without Chris, Jimmy and Martin." Said Koki, turning to Harmony. "Hey Aviva with you could make a wonderful duet!"

"Well enough chitchat, Let's get rehearsing!" Harmony said and thus it began.

While Aviva and Harmony rehearsed, The rest of the Care Bears played games to kill some time. Suddenly, when the engineer and musical Care Bear were ready, Harmony called out to the others.

"All right every-bear and every…Wild Kratt, gather round!" She said.

"Aww I was just pulling a Funshine and started to have fun!" Grumpy complained.

"And you're still your cranky self!" Share joked.

A rain cloud came out of Grumpy's belly badge and rained on him.

"Awwwww!" Whined Grumpy whined.

"Now everyone we're all gonna listen to a certain engineer singing a certain hip-hop song!" Cheered Harmony with her microphone when gathered around in front of the stage. "Let's give it up for Miss AVIVA CORCOVADO!" She introduced.

And when she came out onstage, Aviva started to sing Ty Dolla $ign's part of Fifth Harmony's hit song "Work From Home" as Harmony used her belly badge power to play the music.

And As Aviva was done everyone cheered.

"You never cease to amaze us." Said Funshine. "Your crooning is Awesome!"

"Yeah you and Harmony make a karaoke team!" Said Martin.

"Gracias, but I just sing for the fun of it!" Aviva explained. "I'm just proud to be a engineer, not a singer."

"Seriously?! But you have an amazing voice!" Grumpy said in shock.

"I for one must agree with Grumpy," Said Tenderheart, "But each his or her own way. Sorry Grumpy."

"Yeah sorry!" Said Aviva.

"Yep, whatever!" Muttered Grumpy.

Aviva exchanged an annoyed look with herself.

Pay no attention to him.

And everyone exchanged laughs.


	8. Care-A-Lot Chapter 7

**CREATURE ADVENTURING IN CARE-A-LOT**

Chapter 7

As the Wild Kratts and Care Bears were heading back to Adventure Beach, on their way from Harmony's stage, Cheer started a conversation.

"Well, you won't care to tour my place it's just a house!" She said.

"Gotcha!" Said Aviva.

"Suit yourself." Said Koki.

"Well it was fun showing you around Care-A-Lot today," Said Tenderheart, as the group reached Adventure Beach, "But now, the reason why were here is, that….."

"—Ooh ooh I wonder if we can see the Tortuga" Squealed Wonderheart in excitement. "Please, please pleeeeeease!?"

"Yes that!" Said Tenderheart.

"Sure, little cub!" said Chris.

"You bet, youngyun!" Said Martin.

"Let's go," said Aviva. "Vamos!"

Meanwhile, inside, The Care Bears were amazed at the modern technology in the turtle shaped ship.

"Well this is the Tortuga we all live here," Said Aviva. "I build it myself after all. This is my inventing station." She continued turning to her inventing lab. "Where me with help of my employees, Jimmy and Koki, invent things. as well as creating Creature Power disks for the bros while there out Creature adventuring!"

"This is my computer Station," Said Koki, "Where I work on the data to help my boss, Aviva study the Animals, so she can make the Creature Power Disks. Aviva mans the main computer as head of the team."

And this is my gaming system and my teleporter." Said Jimmy. "Technically Aviva invented everything —and the teleporter. Anywho, this baby teleports the creature power disks Aviva throws it's direction and I Zap, Zap, Zap it with this, my controller!" He finished showing everybear his beloved controller.

"Argh! I'm a mechanic like Aviva and Koki but this modern technology is so… Dizzying!" Whined Grumpy as he fainted as he finished.

Everyone and everybear just laughed at that.

"Well that's the Tour everybear!" Said Martin.

"It was cool having you colored bruin dudes!" Said Chris.

"No Problemo!" Said Funshine.

"Fabulous" said Harmony.

"You Said it" Said Cheer!"

"Yup!" Said Grumpy.

"You're welcome!" Said Share.

"You're Wonderful!" said Wonderheart.

"It was a pleasure Having you here!" Said Tenderheart, "Please do come again!"

"What?! Not a pleasure having me!?" A certain loud gruff nasally voice being sarcastic said.

"Gasp! Ghosts!" Shrieked Jimmy!

"Hey, that voice sounds familiar." Said Chris.

"Yeah, but I can't put my finger on it." Said Martin.

"But I know that voice—ZACH!" Said Aviva in annoyance.

"Aaaahahahahaah! That's right Miss 'Quirkovado,' Wild Ratts!" Zach said revealing himself from his invisibility cloak.

Everyone Gasped!

"I just found a way to come to Care-A-Lot! With my latest Invention! My No care Teleporter 6000!" Zach exclaimed. "An similar replica of Aviva and Koki's care charms! Plus I made an alliance! Come out, bro!"

With that, Beastly and his Beasties came out from behind the evil inventor.

"Hello, loser bears!" He said.

"Woah! Beastly?" Said Tenderheart.

"And Zach?" Said Aviva.

"Together?!" Tenderheart and Aviva said at once.

"I'm scared!" Said Wonderheart.

"'Glp you and me both!" Said Jimmy.

"Yeah, well with Beastly replacing Tenderheart in this place as leader of here, I'll have my army of care bears infiltrate this land under Beastly's commands! and Mine's ….for now!" Zach said. Zachbots and Care Bear army expose you're selves!"

With that, an army of Care Bears with Varmitech style Armor. Good Luck Bear, Thanks A Lot Bear, and dozens of other care bears were under Zach's control, to Tenderheart's team and Aviva and the Kratts's team.

And When I leave with the Tortuga you Care Bears and Wild Ratts will be next. Beastly here you go!" Zach said giving Beastly his remote.

"Gee thanks Cuz!" Beastly said. "Care Bears, after them!" He then said turning to the Zach armored Bears.

"I think should to stay here to help you out, you know to have those Wild Ratts and Care Bears as your prosoners!" Zach advised.

"You got it!" Beastly agreed.

Uh I think we've better…RUN!" Said Martin, as all the Wild Kratts and the not so imprisoned care bears ran away into the forest of Feelings as they hid from Beastly and Zach in a cave—not Beastly's—as they lost them.


	9. Care-A-Lot Chapter 8

**CREATURE ADVENTURING IN CARE A LOT**

Chapter 8

As the wild Kratts and Care Bears seeked refugee in the cave, Aviva was pretty peeved, but feeling clever. The cave was dark, so Funshine used his belly badge powers to shine light on this situation.

"Ayayayi!" Moaned Aviva. "Bad news, Zach is in Care-A-Lot! Good News I got my mobile invention kit and we can get to creature powering!"

"All right awesome!" Said Chris.

"Cool!" Said Martin.

"SO which one of you guys want to help me experiment Care Bear creature power?" Aviva asked.

"I would love to!" Said Share.

"Fantastico! Now, let's start." Aviva said, as she, Chris, Koki, and Martin scanned Share and sent them to the Latina's computer, after her mobile invention kit turned into a mini invention station with the computer, and a creature power disk maker. "The according to my scans you just sent me that Care Bears like all bears are food eaters like eating fish, insects, honey, fruit and meat—not Human meat. As well as brute strength. But unlike your average bear, but they're more anthropomorphic, they talk and they're somewhat magical and they have a magical special glands in their stomachs that controls their belly badge powers! Increible'!" She said amazed!

As soon as she put all the adjustments to the disks the ejected them from the computer through the slot.

"Liso!" Said Aviva. "Four new creature power disks for the four of us!" She finished as she handed the disks to Martin Koki and Chris!"

"Cool thanks!" Said Martin.

"All right let's TOUCH Share and…." Said Chris

"ACTIVATE CARE BEAR POWERS!" The four Wild Kratts announced, as they digitally morphed into Care Bears—with their Human faces.

"Voila!" Aviva Said.

"Wow! We're actual Care Bears," Said Chris.

"Awesome!" Said Martin.

"Now, let's stop Zach!" Aviva announced.

"TO THE CARE BEAR RESCUE!" the four friends said.

"We're coming too!" Said Tenderheart.

"Huh?" the Brothers said.

"We're Care Bears too!" Said Harmony!

"But what about Jimmy?" Said Koki, "Aviva hasn't made him a creature power suit, yet."

"Well, I'll stay here and keep Jimmy company." Said Funshine. "With my solar powers!"

"Phew!" Said Jimmy Z., "I thought I'd I'd be in the dark. Thanks, you care bears are so generous!"

"No problem bro," said Funshine.

"Alright let's move out!" Said Aviva, "Vaminos!"

And the Care bears and rest of the Wild Kratts did just that.

Meanwhile, Zach, Beastly and their hypnotized Care bear army were on the hunt for the Wild Kratts and the main Care Bears.

"Okay… where are they?" Whined Zach,

"I hate losing my adversaries!" Beastly snarled.

"Over here!" Said two voices.

As Zach and Beastly turned around, they couldn't believe what they saw!

Those Care Bears looks like different." Said Zach, seeing the species black and purple, black and purple, Black and orange, black and Green and blue and Black care bears with human faces. Faces that he and Beastly quickly recognized!

"What? WILD RATTS?!" Zach Yelped!

"That's Wild Kratts!" Said the Brothers.

"Grrrrr… GET THEM!" commanded Zach.

As the other care bear army were ready to fight, Zach and Beastly, were shocked as Aviva, Koki, Chris and Martin along with the main Care Bears, were smashing the hypnotizing helmets off every Care Bear along with a few Zach Bots the other bears used their belly badge powers to destroy the gear and Bots.

"Hey Zach, did you know that from our Spirit Bear adventure against Paisley, that bears, even Care Bears have brute strength?" Said Martin.

"Nice try!" Said Chris. "But, Care Bears belong living free and in Care-A-Lot, not working for you!" He finished after destroying the last helmet on the last hypnotized Care Bear.

"Nooooooooo!" Zach wailed. "Well, this isn't over yet! I'll get outta here before the Care Bears recover!"

But Zach was too late, the other Care Bears recovered quickly and Zach tried to run but the Main Care Bears came out and made a circle around Zach!

"All right Bears." Said Cheer. "It's time to to the…."

"CARE BEARS STARE!" Everybear announced and restrained Zach with a rainbow, coming from their belly badges.

"Ugh, not again! Come get offa me!" Said Zach.

"Music to my eyes!" Said Aviva in relief.

Suddenly, Zach gave up, and stopped squirming as he surrendered.

"Dude, what gives?" Said Grumpy.

"Yes Zachary," Said Tenderheart with concern. "Are you trying to get back at us for stopping you from making inventions out of animals for your own purposes of the last time you came to Care-A-Lot?"

"Yes 'cause you know it's wrong." Said Share.

"Well guess what?" Zach Taunted, "I have the right to make my own care bear and Wild Ratts army whenever I please. No one can stop me cause there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Just give up guys" Said Aviva."Zach has evil feeling in his heart so …."

With that Zach and his remaining Zach Bots were sent back to Earth in front of his building.

"Grrr….I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME YOU WILD RATTS! Argh!" he hollered up at the sky as he walked in to his building upset and defeated. "Come on Zach Bots." He finished.


	10. Care-A-Lot Chapter 9

**CREATURE ADVENTURING IN CARE-A-LOT**

Chapter 9

At Harmony's theatre home in Care-A-Lot, The Wild Kratts and Care Bears (including Funshine and Jimmy Z. who got the signal that the Zach/Beastly showdown was over) were celebrating their victory.

"Well, that's mission accomplished!" Said Martin.

"Yeah, we had fun with the Care Bears in Care-A-Lot and stopped Zach from helping Beastly take over the place!" Said Chris.

"About Beastly. I wonder how's his punishment is going?" Asked Aviva.

"Don't worry Beastly's punishment is going good as it gets." Said Harmony.

Beastly was in Sweeping up Adventure beach's docks, as his punishment.

"Grrr, I should've stayed in my cave!" He Whined.

"Well," Said Share, "It's getting late and it's probably time for you to go."

"Well….." Said Koki.

"I wonder when you'll come back to Care-A-Lot someday?" Said Wonderheart.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll be back, but right now, we have jobs to do." Said Aviva.

"And that's Creature adventuring for me and Martin." Said Chris.

"And inventing and making creature power disks for me and my two employees!" Aviva stated.

Well" Said Share who transported the Tortuga in front of the theater stage. "Here's the Tortuga, if you all set to go! Sniff, we'll miss you!"

We'll all miss you guys!" Said Funshine.

"Yep me too" Said Grumpy, "Jimmy makes a great grillmaster!"

Heh heh thanks!" Said Jimmy.

We'll miss you" Chris and Martin said at once.

Come Back anytime!" Said Tenderheart.

And every one exchanged good byes!

"Actually Tenderheart," Said Aviva, "Harmony and I have been planning that Fifth Harmony song… I have an Idea! What do you think guys?" She said turning to her fellow Wild Kratts.

"Sure!" Said Chris

"Let's do it!" Said Martin.

And the Wild Kratts and Care Bears all agreed.

"And I'm ready to play my music."

Aviva whispered into Tenderheart's ear for what to happen that evening.

Every other Care Bear (that was once under Zach's control that day) all gathered in front of harmony's performing theater, while backstage, Aviva and the Wild Kratts were hanging waiting until they got a Greeting.

"All right Aviva," said Grumpy, "They're here!"

"Hi Big Cuz!" Said a certain teenage fashionista with long brown hair.

"Hola Blythe, glad you could make it!" Aviva greeted back as they hugged.

It's a shame the pets from LPS day camp nor Mrs Twombly couldn't make it to Care-A-Lot tonight." Said Blythe Baxter the fashionista.

"I think it's because they don't have care charms like you, me Koki and the rest of your friends." Aviva stated.

"Oh Touche." Said Blythe as the two females laughed.

"Hi Youngmee," Said Koki.

"Hey Koki, another DC girls Wild Kratts reunion!" Said Korean-American baker and high school student, Youngmee Song. "In Care-A-Lot."

"You've said it," Said Koki. "As the two girls did their special handshake.

Hey JZ!" Said a certain blue eyed strawberry blonde frizz haired girl she-jock.

Jimmy Z just Blushed at the Sight of Sue Patterson. (the female Jock.)

"Kora, Emma, how's it going?" Martin said greeting with Chris, a cute blonde fashionista with hipster glasses and a fisherman's hat. Alongside, a tall cute teen with a pink sundress and a buzz cut hairstyle.

"Chris Martino, Long time no see dudes!" Said Kora Dixon the fashionista.

"Back with the Kratt Brothers, our favorite guys!" Said Emma hart the buzz cut girl.

"No prob, you said it." Said Chris.

"I have a feeling that you actually DO know these teen girls." Said Tenderheart.

"Yep, my little cuz and her friends met us in Downtown City, where they all live." Said Aviva.

"That is very caring." Said Tenderheart.

All right people, places it's showtime!" Announced Grumpy.

That's us girls," Said Blythe, "See you on Ty Dolla $ign's part Big Cuz!"

"Oye!" Said Aviva.

And while Harmony played "Work from Home" (Fifth Harmony) via her belly badge powers the Downtown City girls started to perform.

Emma: I ain't worried about nothing

I aint wearing' na nada

I'm sittin' pretty impatient, but i know you gotta

Kora: Put them in hours, Imma make it hotter

I'm sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired

Blythe: I know you're always on the night shift

But I can't stand these nights alone

And I don't need explanation

'Cause baby you're the boss a home

Everyone: You don't gotta work, work, work, work, work, work, work

But you gotta put it in work, work, work, work, work, work, work

You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work

Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work

We can work from home oh, oh, oh, oh

Youngmee:Let's put it into motion

I'ma give you a promotion

I'll make it feel like a vacay, turn the bed into an ocean

Sue: We don't need nobody, I just need your body

Nothin' but sheets in between us, ain't no getting off early.

Blythe: I know you're always on the night shift

But I can't stand these nights alone

And I don't need no explanation

"Cause baby you're the boss at home.

Everyone: You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work

But you gotta put it in work, work, work, work, work, work, work,

You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work

Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work

We can work from home oh, oh, oh-oh,

We can work from home oh, oh, oh-oh

Aviva then comes out to sing Ty Dolla $ign's part.

Aviva: Boy, go to work for me

Can you make it clap, no hands for me?

Take it to the ground pick it up for me

Look back at to all over me

Put in work like my timesheet

She ride it like a '63

I'ma buy her like no Celine

Let her ride in a foreign with me

Oh he the bar i'm her boo

And he down breaking the rules

Ride or die she gon' go

I'm gon' judge, she finesse

I pipe up She take that

Pitting overtime on your body

With that the rest of the wild Kratts and Care bears join in!

Everybody:You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work

But you gotta put it in work, work, work, work, work, work, work,

You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work

Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work

We can work from home, Oh, oh, oh-oh

We can work from home oh, oh, oh-oh

Blythe: Yeah, we can work from home

Yeah, we can work from home

Yeah!

All Bears Clapped and applauded as the performers took a bow!

"Yep, living free and in Care-A-Lot!" Said Martin, as he and Chris bowed with their friends

 **THE END**


	11. Care-A-Lot: Live Action Ending

**CREATURE ADVENTURING IN CARE-A-LOT**

Live action ending

(The Kratt Brothers in a city park.)

Chris: "And that's the Care Bear. And its cool belly Badge Creature Power".

Martin: "Unfortunately they don't exist in real life so, they're myths! Back in our Zoboomafoo and Kratt's Creatures days our younger relatives decided to watch these Care Bears Cartoons."

Chris: And those days were fun. These bears are true blue with loving and caring and can give care bear stares when a human guest in Care-A-Lot is outta control!

Martin: Yeah, they're pretty strong too but gentle and pretty anthropomorphic and they even can talk to and some are big eaters. They live in forests in a cloud called Care-A-lot.

Chris: As we know they eat fish berries, junk food, fruit, honey and…. meat! —Not human meat ick. That's good for us! kinda like domesticated bears!"

Martin: Speaking of which, never encounter a non Domesticated real bear in the wild, they're as you know not like Care Bears. Wild and and dangerous they might roar art and maul any human or prey that comes into it's territory.

Chris: Bears excpecially polar bears can eat humans for dinner so be safe so let it be—-"

Chris and Martin: "Living Free and in the Wild!"

Martin: Keep on Creature adventuring!"

Chris: "We'll see you on the creature Trail!"


End file.
